Ryu/gallery
This is a gallery of images featuring Ryu from the Street Fighter series. Artwork SFII art01.jpg|Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (Arcade flyer and Super Famicom cover art illustrated by AKIMAN) SFII art02.jpg|Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (Arcade cabinet art) SFII art03.jpg|Street Fighter II: The World Warrior SFII art04.jpg|Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (SNES cover art illustrated by Mick McGinty) SFII art05.jpg|Street Fighter II: The World Warrior SFII art06.jpg|Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (SNES manual art) SFIIT art01.jpg|Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting (Super Famicom cover art illustrated by Daichan) SFIIT_art02.jpg|Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting (SNES manual art) SSFII_art01.jpg|Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers (Arcade flyer illustrated by Bengus) SSFII_art02.jpg|Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers (SNES manual art) SFA2_art01.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Arcade flyer and cover art) SFA2_art02.gif|Street Fighter Alpha 2 (illustrated by Edayan) SFA_art01.png|Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams (Arcade flyer) SFA_art02.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams (cover art) SFA_art03.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams SSFIITR_art01.jpg|Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival SSFIITR_art02.png|Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival CvS2_art01.png|Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO (Japanese cover art illustrated by Shinkiro) CvS2_art02.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO (Capcom art illustrated by Kinu Nishimura) CvS2_art03.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO (SNK art) CvS2_art04.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO - Evil Ryu (Capcom art) CvS2_art05.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO - Evil Ryu (SNK art) SFA3_art01.png|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper (Japanese cover art illustrated by Daigo Ikeno) SFA3_art02.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper SFA3_art03.png|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper SFA3_art04.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper (In-Game portrait) SFA3_art05.png|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper - Evil Ryu (In-Game portrait) SPFIIT_art01.jpg|Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo SPFIIT_art02.jpg|Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo CFDS_art01.jpg|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS (cover art illustrated by Takashi Yoshida) CFDS_art02.png|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS CFDS_art03.png|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS (SSF2T VER.) CFDS_art04.png|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS (Evil Ryu) CFDS_art05.png|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS (action card) SFIISCE_art01.jpg|Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition (Arcade flyer for the regular release and Japanese cover art) TvC_art01.png|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes TvC_art03.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes TvC Ryu.png|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes FS_art01.png|Fighting Street (Arcade flyer) FS_art03.jpg|Fighting Street FS_art04.jpg|Fighting Street (2006 re-release) SFIICE_art01.png|Street Fighter II': Champion Edition TvC_art02.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate-All-Stars TvC_art05.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate-All-Stars SSFIV_art01.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition SSFIV_art02.png|Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition (In-Game portrait) PXZ_art01.png|Project X Zone (cover art) Ryu Illustration.jpg|Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U SSB4 Ryu.png|Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U PXZ2_art01.png|Project X Zone 2 (cover art) Ryu-PXZ.png|Project X Zone 2 Ultra Street Fighter 2 -art02.jpg|Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers USFII_art02.png|Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers - Evil Ryu Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Character Art - Ryu.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Cameos WLG_art01.png|We Love Golf! (Costume for Tony) P&YWW art01.png|''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' (amiibo Pattern for Yoshi) Box Arts Street-fighter-2.jpg|Street Fighter II: The World Warrior Street Fighter II Turbo - Hyper Fighting_SFC box art.jpg|Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting Super Street Fighter II - The New Challengers_SFC box art.jpg|Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers SFIIGB 01.jpg|Street Fighter II (GB) Snes streetfighteralpha2.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 2 Street Fighter Alpha - Warriors' Dreams box art.png|Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival box art.jpg|Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO_JP box art.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO Street Fighter Zero 3 Upper_JP box art.jpg|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper SNK vs. Capcom - Card Fighters DS box art.png|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS Street Fighter II' Plus - Champion Edition_JP box art.jpg|Street Fighter II': Special Champion Edition Tatsunoko vs. Capcom - Cross Generation of Heroes_JP box art.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes FS art02.jpg|Fighting Street Street Fighter II - Champion Edition_JP box art.png|Street Fighter II': Champion Edition Tatsunoko vs Capcom (NA).jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Super Street Fighter IV 3D Edition (NA).jpg|Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition Project X Zone (US).jpg|Project X Zone Project X Zone 2 box art.png|Project X Zone 2 Other Amiibo - SSB - Ryu.png|amiibo Amiibo - SSB - Ryu - Box.png|amiibo packaging Category:Character galleries